1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical appliance organizers and, more particularly, to an appliance storage and organizer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various devices and apparatuses for holding, storing, and/or organizing electrical appliances, tools, implements, and the like. However, none of the prior art devices disclose, show, or teach an appliance storage and organizer device comprising a housing adapted for receiving and retaining electrical hair care appliances, a means for organizing and preventing entanglement of electrical cords of the electrical hair care appliances, and a plurality of hoods and retaining posts.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved device for storing and organizing electrical appliances. The development of the appliance storage and organizer device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:    U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,694, issued in the name of Denny;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,554 B1, issued in the name of Udofiah;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,074, issued in the name of Bryson et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,396, issued in the name of Reeder et al.;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0139887 A1, published in the name of Furey et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,372 B2, issued in the name of Ennals et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,073 B2, issued in the name of Whiteside et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,594, issued in the name of Schwartz;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2001/0028208 A1, published in the name of Reilly;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2007/0151899 A1, published in the name of Chun;    U.S. Patent Application no. 2010/0084306 A1, published in the name of Chiang; and    U.S. Patent Application no. 2009/0173648 A1, published in the name of Geneva.
Consequently, a need has been felt for an improved appliance storage and organizer device having a means for organizing and preventing entanglement of a number of electrical cords of a number of electrical appliances. This application presents claims and embodiments that fulfill a need or needs not yet satisfied by the products, inventions and methods previously or presently available. In particular, the claims and embodiments disclosed herein describe an appliance storage and organizer device comprising a housing which includes a plurality of walls forming an enclosure; at least one of the plurality of walls includes a plurality of holes each being sizably configured for receiving an electrical appliance; a means for organizing an electrical cord of an electrical appliance; a plurality of hoods each being associated with a respective one of the plurality of holes; a plurality of socket retainers; and a plurality of retaining posts, the device of the present invention providing unanticipated and nonobvious combination of features distinguished from the products, inventions and methods preexisting in the art. The applicant is unaware of any product, method, disclosure or reference that discloses the features of the claims and embodiments disclosed herein.